


Talk to Your Husband

by AStoneTown



Category: Ashes to Ashes (UK TV), Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: 10/10 lady love, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, First Time, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Miscarriage, Multi, Oral Sex, Reconciliation, lady gay, this is a gay fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStoneTown/pseuds/AStoneTown
Summary: There's a lot going on in the world that makes Annie wish she could just forget. Alex wants to help that happen, whilst also serving as a stark reminder that there are some things you can't hide from forever.





	Talk to Your Husband

**Author's Note:**

> I'm 12k words into a megafic of Gene/Alex proportions of which would be more fitting about seven years ago, but I'm doing it now. I took a break to write some Alex/Annie love. Mostly because I get flashes of how popular Gene/Sam are, and I remember the shit the wonderful Keeley got just for not being John Simm in a2a (don't think I'll ever forget her getting literally bullied off twitter when she first joined, great going fandom). Anyway... this is a 'Gene has been a regular attendee in the Sam/Annie relationship, and now he wants to bone Alex but Annie gets there first, yay' fic. Enjoy.

** Talk to Your Husband **

* * *

 

What really pissed Annie off, when she took the time to think about it, was that Gene got there first. She was patient with all of Sam’s struggles and she waited until she saw that change, until he asked her, and they finally kissed. It was perfect and wonderful… and then in a modern twist that she was neither prepared nor disgusted by – he informed her of his dalliance with the married boss.

_“So, you’re a couple?”_

_“Well… as much as anyone can be with a man like the Guv, plus he’s not gonna leave his wife anytime soon and, well… I quite like you.”_

Annie was a lot of things, patient was definitely one of them, but she wasn’t sure she could share Sam until he informed her in no uncertain terms that if he was going to sleep – _although there was never any sleeping involved_ – with Gene Hunt he would do so with her or never.

And they did. Occasionally, up until the moment Sam proposed and Gene did something she didn’t expect, taking a step back and bowing out.

_“Got a wife ter think of.”_

There were sporadically, when drunk, a few occasions after the marriage but nothing too great and nothing after the moment Annie announced she was ready to start a family. Not that the thought of giving birth to a baby with beautiful blue eyes and a cock-sure grin would hurt, but she wanted some normalcy in her life. And if she was honest, Gene Hunt didn’t really get her going the way Sam’s soft voice did.

Gene’s divorce came around the same time Annie lost the baby. She was barely three months pregnant but the loss of it closed her up, made her hate the world around her and demanded a change – which is what took them to London. It was odd enough that a MET CID was filled suddenly with five northerners, but when Alex Drake swanned into the scene it caused one hell of a hiccup.

She was beautiful. Smart and a little funny but definitely a little stranger than the average person that they came across.

_“Guv… is it just me or…”_

_“She’s like Gladys with better legs.”_

_“Well… I wouldn’t say that.”_

And that’s what really threw them, both Gene and Annie found themselves in a position different to what either was used to. Annie couldn’t help but wonder if this is something to how Gene felt when he found himself, undeniably heterosexual, attracted to a man. Watching Alex move in a dead woman’s clothes, talking to Sam in what seemed like a language only the two spoke, got the familiar sparks that she got when Sam first arrived.

She was like Sam, in every way she could be and nothing like Sam in the ways that mattered too. She had taken a shining to Gene and in something uncharacteristic to what anyone would expect he took a few steps back, flirting heavily when it was safe and telling her to sleep it off when he usually would have wavered.

Annie didn’t know how he resisted her when she prettily bit her bottom lip in a manner that even managed to get Sam’s attention, but her DCI managed to rise from his chair looking every bit as frustrated as anyone could imagine he’d feel.

“I might go check on him,” Sam motioned and she smiled at his turn of phrase. Since coming to London here had been another pause on the attempt of having children and a reintroduction to Gene in their bed. This time on occasions without her – it didn’t take Annie and all the psychology she knew what it meant.

“Sure… you’ll uh, be home then, both of you?” she added the last bit with a forced smile and ignored the sad look on his face. God, they were going to have to sort all this out soon. The lack of talking was eating away at her; nothing had felt completely right since they moved here.

“We’ll see, you okay ‘ere?” he asked, already pressing a kiss to her cheek. She smiled and nodded and the moment he was enough steps away, Alex sauntered over with a curious look on her face, taking the seat which Sam had vacated.

“You look lovely,” Alex stated after a few silent moments, dewy eyes daringly trailing over every inch of her before looking away, a little blush on her cheeks. Annie could almost feel the breath catching in her throat; Alex had looked at her as though she could see right into her.

She knew that a woman like Alex didn’t need a compliment in return, didn’t dole them out just so she’d get them back. Surely she must know what she looks like. Instead all Annie could manage was a weak, “I do?”

Despite the alcohol obviously thrumming through her veins Alex managed to pull the most wonderfully surprised face, “Half of the people in this bar probably spend their evenings imagining you married to them, the way they look at you. You must see it.”

Annie didn’t. Most of the time she spent analysing the two men that just left together, she wouldn’t notice if the whole room started drooling over her, especially since marrying Sam – they weren’t like in Manchester, there was a bit of respect there that she didn’t have before.

Alex looked at her, though, like she’d want to teach her things about herself she’d never know and Annie wasn’t even 20% sure she wouldn’t let her.

“I don’t think it’s me they’re looking at,” Annie said simply. Trying and failing to not glance too obviously at the woman in front of her, earning a sweet smile.

“Nah,” she tapped her hand against Annie’s, resting it there, “you see, when the men look at me they see two things. Someone they want to have sex with and someone they hate. I’m a DI, I am… too mouthy and a few hours ago I punched their Guv in the face. They know how lucky Sam is to have found a woman like you.”

“The Guv seems interested,” Annie wasn’t a gossip, not really, by nature and definitely not about something that affected her home-life so directly, but she wasn’t prepared for Alex’s perception.

“We both know he’s more interested in someone else,” she said, softly folding her fingers around Annie’s with more intent. “Nightcap? Upstairs?”

Annie nodded and blinked a reply, “I just have to… ring home, that I’ll be…”

“You won’t be back tonight,” Alex said confidently, leaving go of her hand and smiling, half-sauntering out of the door, totally unaware of the eyes of the men trailing her form. She may be perceptive – but she was a fool, Annie thought, if she didn’t know the only reason they hated her was because they knew they’d never have her.

Luigi was all too happy to let Annie use the phone and she clenched her eyes shut as she heard the ringing. She hoped they wouldn’t be there, that she could play dumb but instead she heard the slightly out of breath soft-voice of the love of her life and could feel the sting of tears start. She promised herself in that moment that they would have to have a conversation about all this soon. A real, honest to God conversation about how they needed to talk to someone about their problems and that maybe, perhaps, it would have to be either Gene or her.

“Uh, ‘ello…” Sam coughed, “Hello, sorry.”

“Sam,” Annie started, biting her lip and turning away, facing the wall.

“Annie, love, what’s wrong?” he asked, and she could almost see him standing straighter, clenching the phone in his hand, bating off Gene’s concerned looks.

“N-nothing, I just… I’m having a chat with Alex, and she… she said that I could stay here, at the flat tonight instead of going home.”

“With… chatting with DI Drake?” Sam sounded so genuinely surprised; Annie found a bubble of anger rise in her. It was only somewhat subdued by the fact that Annie could hear a muffled response of who she knew was Gene – his interest piqued at the mention of Alex’s name. “Th-that’s good, I mean… you two have a lot in common… it’s a bit late, though. Are you sure?”

“She thinks I’m lovely,” is what Annie said instead and she cringed at it, at the hope she seemed to hold in the statement. One that could easily be any off-hand compliment by a friend but they weren’t really friends and Sam knew this.

“She does?” he seemed surprised and that anger that died rose to a feverish height. He didn’t have any right, really, to feel indignant when five minutes previously he’d had his bosses tongue in his mouth.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Annie let that settle in, let the fact that she definitely wasn’t coming home that night – despite it being barely a five minute walk from Luigi’s, before hanging up, hoping he didn’t recover nearly half as quick for Gene’s liking. She knew it was like sabotage, and it was petty… but she also knew for the first time she felt a little excitement at the unspoken promise before her.

* * *

Alex offered her coffee. No alcohol upon entry, just a strong Italian blended coffee that Annie wouldn’t have usually enjoyed. Alex had changed into just a black night shirt and wiped her face free of her make-up.

_“I want us to be sober… as sober as possible, anyway.”_

She offered that as an explanation at the lack of alcohol, despite Annie practically thrumming with nerves. They went straight into the bedroom and it felt similar to experience of being a teenager and sitting talking in a friends room. Boots on the floor, jacket on a chair and if Alex sat a little closer than any of her friends did in school, Annie wasn’t bothered. She was practically buzzing, aware of every smell and sound, entranced by the way she gently tracing a small circle on Annie’s bare knee.

“I… I hope you don’t mind me saying this,” Alex started and for the first time since she’d known her, she had a full blush on her cheeks, ducking her head down, “you… you actually remind me of my first.”

“First what?” Annie felt a little stupid for not understanding.

“Everything,” she spoke softly, eyes slowly meeting Annie’s and the intent was clear, but she explained anyway, “my first kiss, my first time… first love, only girlfriend, actually.”

“You’re-”

“Bisexual?” she said the word as if it was as easy as anything, and nodded a little after, “Annie, we don’t have to do anything, you can just talk to me but… if you want, if you can… I would love to show you how you make me feel.”

What an offer that was. It would be so fitting as well. Considering Gene got to Sam whilst she was being respectful of his issues that she would get to Alex whilst Gene was attempting to do the same.

Any other time in her life and she wouldn’t even entertain the thought, she wouldn’t have come up to the flat, and she would have gone home with Sam. But then Sam left her behind for Gene. And Alex couldn’t take her cat-like eyes off her.

“Please,” Annie started, “I need…I need…” she shook her head but Alex smiled, carefully, aware of what she was dealing with even if Annie wasn’t. She rose from the bed, which surprised Annie because she expected her to kiss her, be forceful. She actually reminded her of Gene in that sense, as well.

“Stand with me,” she held out her hand and Annie grateful took it, rising up. There was a moment of discomfort as she fumbled with her positions before Alex slowly started to undress her. If she was buzzing before there was no way to describe how she felt with Alex’s gentle touch, baring her completely and feasting on the sight. It was barely moments and Annie stood there, naked, and by contrast Alex looked as though she was wearing a three-piece suit.

“Alex…” the name seemed intimate on her tongue and it must have sounded it too, the way Alex stopped greedily looking at her, meeting her eyes.

“I was wrong before, Annie…” she stepped towards her, the material of her shirt brushing Annie’s skin, “you’re more than lovely - you’re breath taking,” she pressed a little kiss to the side of her mouth and Annie was almost flawed by it, “lie down for me.”

Annie always wondered what it was like to be under someone’s control, the first time she was with Sam and he spent enough time worshipping her body she swore she’d probably have killed someone if he asked – this was different, Alex’s approach was sweet and strong and every bit as awe-inspiring as the woman herself.

So, Annie listened. Lying down, she felt like a last meal to a hungry prisoner, which was fitting because Alex seemed intent on slowly eating her alive. It started with her hovering, not once had she actually kissed Annie on her lips, focussing on every other part of her. Nipping at her shoulder she made a slowly exploration of her body – it started with light kisses across her chest, her hands brushing up her sides. Annie moved with the touches in a way she feels she had no control over. When Alex licked at her nipple, her hand thread through her curls and she held her there with a gasp.

She repeated the action on the other breast, a free hand trailing down her body, keeping her skin burning. It made Annie half-crazy as nothing was moving fast enough for her but she wanted it to go on forever. She had to stop herself from tensing when Alex straddled her thigh, hips moving in a rhythm – it wasn’t that she didn’t like it; more that she liked it well enough and it reminded her of Sam and the bundle of issues she was avoiding addressing.

“You okay?” Alex questioned gently, moving to kneel by the side of her, acutely aware of the situation. Covering her face with both hands Annie shook her head, “we can stop, you know? I don’t know if you know this but I’m a trained psychologist, if you want to talk?”

There was something about the understanding tone that finally spurred Annie into action. She may not be making all the right choices at that moment, but kneeling up and finally kissing Alex Drake was hardly the worst decision.

“I don’t want to talk,” Annie replied, pulling Alex back down. It seemed as though the DI had decided to fast track to one of the main events because she pulled quickly from the kiss and settled down between Annie’s thighs.

Sam was the first person to ever do this for Annie. She had no idea what to expect when he moved down her body – and it turned out knowing what to expect did nothing to calm the nerves as Alex spread her legs showing baring her.

“No reimbursements, Annie,” she paused, nipping at the skin of her hip, “this is for just for you,” and with that Alex slowly inserted one finger into her, groaning as she did, “you’re so wet.”

Annie thought it went without saying; this whole thing had her – as Gene may say – half-cocked since Alex touched her hand at the bar. Words failed her as Alex’s lips and tongue went straight to her clit, inserting another finger.

“Oh my…god,” Annie felt a shudder already begin. There was something to be said for a woman doing this, it wasn’t a courtesy, the moans she was making against Annie’s clit gave any indication she was enjoying it almost as much as Annie was. Moving her lips away, she used the fingers on her free hand to work the clit, licking her lips.

“You’re close, Annie,” Alex stated it, no questions needed there. Almost as soon as the words came out, Alex curled her fingers in the perfect manner and Annie’s hips rose off the bed, a stuttered gasp breaking through, the orgasm a slow shuddering wave that came all too quickly. “Beautiful.”

Despite the fact Alex had started to move back up her body, the fingers inside her remained, a slow rhythm keeping her edging on the peak.

“Th-that was…”

“Oh Annie,” she brushed her nose against the woman’s cheek, an affectionate gesture that seemed more intimate than anything previous, “we’re just starting.”

With a practice motion, Alex started to move her fingers with more intent; Annie didn’t tense as Alex went to straddle her thigh this time, moving almost with her as she felt the beginnings of another orgasm tingle through her.

* * *

When all was said and done – or more specifically when a lot was done and very little needed to be said, Annie wondered if she could actually be converted to this full-time. Alex remained true to her word, figuring out the most sensitive places on Annie’s body and bringing them to life. She didn’t ask for anything in return, only relenting when Annie decided to take some control.

_“I want to see you come.”_

There wasn’t enough alcohol in the world that would have given Annie the confidence to say that to Sam back in the early days, but she was already three orgasms deep and the sight of a flushed Alex – her hair mussed and lips bruised and wet – caused a looser tongue. Literally and figuratively, gladly taking Alex’s gentle guidance as she went down on her, she felt no small sense of pride hearing the woman come apart.

Delightfully dosing, she relished in the feel of the soft skin on hers, fingers trailing over her upper body.

“Did you want to talk now?”

“I don’t know,” she answered truthfully, “I just cheated on my husband.”

“He’s sleeping with another man,” Alex argued, knowing that it was futile.

“Did you do this just because you actually want the Gu… Gene?” Annie frowned as she felt Alex pulled away, sighing heavily. It was her fault anyway, asking if they wanted to talk. If Alex wanted Annie to open up she wasn’t going to have the upper hand forever.

“I meant what I said,” Alex paused, “I’ve been watching you all and I thought for a moment you were… all in some extremely modern relationship.”

“No, no… that’s not… we’re not…”

“I know,” she paused, “it doesn’t take anyone with psychological knowledge to tell a man like Gene Hunt wouldn’t be too comfortable as being in a polyamorous relationship… but then, I was surprised when I guessed correctly about him and Sam.”

“And me… sometimes,” Annie murmured. In the old days, when it was an escape from his wife and they were having fun… it was daring and exciting and nothing serious. Most of the attention would fall onto Annie and she told Alex as much. She did have one question that she thought maybe Alex could answer for her.

“Do you think… they want to be together?”

“No…” Alex answered confidently, “That man adores you, Annie. He’d be a fool not to. Plus, I’m pretty sure Gene’s completely straight.”

There was a moment where Annie actually looked as if Alex had grown another head, and it took Alex all her strength to figure out what to say next.

“Look, sometimes sex is just sex. You’re not gay, are you?”

“I… well I don’t know… no?” Annie frowned.

“You enjoyed what we did, yeah?” Annie nodded in reply, “But before tonight you didn’t want to be with a woman, right?”

Annie seemed to pause at that, but she knew the answer. She had never really thought of women in that way, not that she was one to discriminate, either. “No.” There may have been a lie there, because she had been swayed by the very sight and personality of Alex Drake upon first meeting her, but if she were forced to look into it, she did often base the woman on her similarities with her husband.

“You’re not a lesbian,” Alex paused, “and neither am I, but Gene Hunt is most definitely straight. The one person he trusts most is Sam, and it actually makes sense that they found some solace in each other. It’s no secret Sam’s first few months in Manchester were tough for him.”

“He could have ‘ad me,” Annie seemed indignant then, sitting up and pulling the blanket up with her.

“No, Annie… you meant way too much to him,” she paused, “there was obviously an attraction between Sam and Gene but it’s likely borne from kinship more than him saying ‘hey Gene I want you more than anyone else’.”

“I don’t understand it.”

“You’ll have to talk to Sam about it to really understand,” she sighed, “which is probably where a lot of your problems are… you need to talk.”

They sat in silence for a few moments, Annie obviously lost in thought. It wasn’t supposed to happen like this, if anything Alex was feeling a little lonely and a lot turned on after her conversation with Gene and seeing Annie looking lovely and lonely caused her heart to clench. She thought they could help each other but she couldn’t help but worry she made things worse.

“Thank you.”

“M’sorry…” Alex sat up, pulling the shirt – which had undone under the previous activities – she covered herself up and sat against the headboard, next to Annie, “it sounded like you said thank you.”

“I do need to talk to Sam,” she bit her lip, “I really do. We were going to start a family and then we… we’re scared, I think, to lose another baby.”

Leaning her head against Annie’s shoulder, Alex smiled.

“You’ll sort it, maybe not tonight, though… you can stay, I can go out and lie on the sofa,” she frowned, “it’s where I spend most of my nights.” It was once again a moment where Annie saw something that Alex managed to hide at times – how terribly alone she was.

“We can lie here,” Annie lay down, feeling terribly tingly and not at all even slightly as drunk as she was when all this started. She settled into a comfortable position and smiled to herself as Alex settled next to her, although not touching.

* * *

When Annie returned the next morning, after a sad realisation Alex had slipped into the living room in the later hours of the night, she was hardly surprised at the sight of Gene Hunt snoring quietly on her sofa, an almost mirror image to the woman she left.

“Hello…” she heard Sam’s quiet voice from behind her and she frowned, she hadn’t wanted to have the big conversation at half six, when the sun was just rising, but it seemed like it was going to happen. She turned and looked at the sad face of the man she loved more than anything. He looked for all intents and purposes so much more like who he was when he stumbled into her life Manchester.

“Hey,” she reached out a hand to him and he took it gratefully, squeezing her fingers, “time to talk?” He nodded in reply, seeming to debate for a moment before directing them upstairs. They had barely entered the bedroom when the revelations began, the uncomfortable reality of the lives they had decided to live without any discussions at all.

_“It’s not normal, Sam… and you’re using him.”_

_“He’s using us, too.”_

_“That don’t make it any better, you know?”_

Alex didn’t come up in the conversation until tears had started to flow and the front door shut with a telling thud. Even creeping, Gene Hunt didn’t exactly have the gentlest touch.

“Maybe he’s going to see DI Drake,” Annie wondered out loud, looking off a little to the distance.

“After last night, I thought you’d be calling her by her name,” Sam hadn’t intended the tone of his voice to sound harsh, but despite the hypocrisies he never wanted to have any semblance of an open relationship with Annie. She was it for him, and what really scared him was that she maybe didn’t know.

“Sam… come on,” she wiped at her wet cheek, “it wasn’t the most traditional sense, but it was the best therapy session I could have hoped for.”

“A lot of doctors would go out of business if they practised like she did.”

“I wanted it, Sam,” she had a soft smile on her face, “in the moment, not all the time.” They were just figuring out how to remove the Gene Hunt shaped wedge from the relationship, and it wasn’t going to help anyone if they decided to replace it by an arguably more… enjoyable Alex Drake shaped one.

“You will… have to… tell me about it someday,” he smirked, as predictable as he ended up being, he couldn’t deny that the thought of Alex and his wife doing whatever it is they did, was attractive to him. Even if he’d have preferred it not to have actually happened in reality.

“Maybe,” he noticed she seemed hesitant but allowed her to continue, “when I lost the… when that happened, I was glad you know, when you wanted to start things up with Gene again. I didn’t want to get pregnant again.”

“Didn’t?”

“We didn’t do this the right way, Sam,” Annie said. “Gene was vulnerable and a distraction but he turned down the Ma’am yesterday and you can call it chivalry but she weren’t that drunk… he can’t move on and neither can we.”

“I want to, I do.”

“It starts now,” she sighed.

* * *

Alex looked a little rough when she walked into the office, although whether from a hangover or out of nerves it wasn’t obvious. She was tapping down her hair and Sam was going to ask her to talk but he was interrupted by Gene’s silent direction to Alex for her to enter his office. It left Sam wondering when they became attuned to each other. It had barely been a month since her arrival.

“Tyler,” Gene called and he was surprised that he was also being summoned, for a moment thinking it was more likely about the case than personal problems. Annie had called in sick that day, and neither Gene nor Sam argued the point.

“Guv,” he entered the office and shut the door, “Alex.” He wanted it to sound as soft and without any hard feelings as possible, but Alex didn’t seemed phased, passing him a tight smile.

“Annie okay?” there was a pretty little blush on her cheeks which brought the naughtiest thoughts to the forefront of Sam’s mind, but he just nodded and turned to Gene. He could guess from the look on his face that he had a similar mental reaction. Were all men as pathetically predictable?

“Look, uh… this is gonna be…” Gene trailed off for a moment, “a team needs to be a team, are we gonna ‘ave a problem ‘ere?”

“No, Guv.”

“Gene…” Alex bit her bottom lip and there was something in the way she said his name that made it clear they had a lot more to talk about but she just sighed, “no, no problems here.”

“Good, ‘cause I’d ‘ate to ‘ave either one of yer transfer.”

“Doesn’t seem fair,” Sam started, “I was here first.”

“Yea’ and when you look as good as she does in prozzie clobber, Tyler, yer’ll be top o’me list,” Gene seemed to feel most comfortable with insults and compliments hidden within and both DI’s felt comfortable with that, too.

“Speaking of… There’s a party on the boat today, we can go undercover. Shaz can get us costumes.”

“Make sure I get one that shows off me masculinity,” Gene puffed out his chest a little.

“Oh, I’m sure you’d make a ballerina tutu look masculine, Gene,” she smiled and he squinted at her, seemingly offended but anyone could see the smirk.

“Watch it,” he chastised, seeming to remember Sam in the room, “right, yer can leave… let me do some work.”

As they made to leave the office, the day’s investigation ahead – and for Sam, the desire to go home and make things right with his wife – he stopped Alex on the threshold, within hearing distance of both Gene and the rest of the team.

“Thank you, for last night,” he smiled his hand on her elbow. What she gave him in return was a tilt in the head and a brief glance at an interested Gene.

“I didn’t do it for you, Sam,” with that she left, leaving anyone listening in to come up with their own interpretations of her answer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This got a little more depth to it than I wanted... but then I meant to write 1k-2k words of lesbian sex and it ended up being a mostly Sam/Annie fic. How characters control you. Hope you enjoyed, mistakes are my own. My love for Alex and Annie will prevail.


End file.
